1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite, a method of manufacturing the composite, an anode active material including the composite, an anode including the anode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries that are in the spotlight as power sources of the latest small portable electronic devices exhibit high energy densities because the lithium secondary batteries, which use organic electrolytes, have discharge voltages that are twice or more higher than those of typical batteries using alkaline aqueous solutions.
A lithium secondary battery uses materials capable of having lithium ions inserted therein and extracted therefrom as an anode and a cathode, and is prepared by charging an organic electrolyte or a polymer electrolyte between the cathode and the anode. The lithium secondary battery generates electrical energy via oxidation and reduction reactions in which lithium ions are inserted into and extracted from the cathode and the anode, respectively.
Graphite, high capacity silicon-based transition metal oxides, and tin-based transition metal oxides may be used as anode active materials of lithium secondary batteries. However, there is much room for improvement because high-rate discharge and lifetime characteristics of anode active materials developed so far have not reached satisfactory levels.